powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Griffin Cortez
Character History Present Griffin Cortez is A Young Astronaut in Training to becoming The Greatest Astronaut in The Universe. Griffin is Also A Collage Graduate of The RedField University and will study on becoming An Astronaut. Becoming A Galaxy Ranger As An Attack on An Alien Planet, Griffin gets on The Alien BattleShip, he was Sent into Space without Oxygen, Until he knew what he was The One to Protect His and Any Planet in The Galaxy, as He Unlocked The Power of The Leo Stratosphere, he used That Power to become A Power Ranger of The Galaxy Squad Power Rangers. Family *Mrs.Cortez - Griffin's Mother Powers and Abilities *'Super Speed': Griffin's Power is Super Speed (Same power as from ) which he uses in Battle with The Galaxy Empire to destroy The Destrons Drones Galaxy Squad Red Arsenal *Kyutama **Shishi Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu The Weapon **Kyu Sword **Kyu Axe Mecha *Shishi Voyager *Kojishi Voyager Attacks * : Shishi Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. * : Shishi Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. * : Shishi Red performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Sword leaving a bunch of meteors to accompanying it. Alternately, this finisher can be used without the meteors. * : Shishi Red performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Sword alongside his fellow Kyurangers. * : Shishi Red performs a slash attack with the Kyu Sword alongside Houou Soldier. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 1, Transformation Lessons (Shishi Red & Chameleon Green), Kyuranger 2-7, Ex-Aid Episode 24, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8-22, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack, Kyuranger 23-26, 28, 29, 31-34, High School Wars Episode 4, Episode of Stinger, Kyuranger 35-45 - Galaxy Squad Red Pegasus= , titled the , is Shishi Red's power-up granted by the Pegasus Kyutama which arms him with the sentient body armor "Pega-san". Arsenal *Kyutama **Pegasus Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Sword Attacks * : Shishi Red performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Sword accompanied by four other Kyurangers using their Seiza Blasters. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 6, Transformation Lessons (Pegasus Shishi Red) - Galaxy Squad Red Light= , titled the , is Shishi Red's power-up granted by the Hikari Kyutama Taiyou Mode. In this form, he is able to shine on his surroundings to the brightest with a bright light akin to sunlight, leaving little to no shadows behind. The light given off by this form also empowers Tenbin Gold, increasing his speed and agility, allowing him to deliver attacks in quick succession. Hebitsukai Silver is empowered as well, but the actual boost he received is yet unknown. Arsenal *Kyutama **Hikari Kyutama Taiyou Mode *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Sword Attacks * : Shishi Red shines a bright light at his enemies. He can also use this attack as a flashlight. * : Shishi Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster that takes the shape of the Sun/Moon and charges at the enemy which causes a Total Eclipse. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 17, 19, 25, 28, 29, 34 (offscreen), 43 - Galaxy Squad Red Solaris= , titled the , is Shishi Red's power-up granted by the Hikari Kyutama Tsuki Mode. In this form, Shishi Red gives off a shine akin to moonlight, which empowers Ookami Blue, allowing him to assume a more graceful fighting style. Arsenal *Kyutama **Hikari Kyutama Tsuki Mode *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Sword Attacks * : * : Shishi Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster that takes the shape of the Sun/Moon and charges at the enemy which causes a Total Eclipse. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 17, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack, Kyuranger 24 - Galaxy Squad Red Orion= , titled the , is Shishi Red's alternate form accessed through the use of the Saiko Kyutama. In this form, not only can he freely open teleporting portals in combat, he can also summon any weapons owned by other Kyurangers. He can even summon giant Kyutama from Kyurangers who are not available, like Ryu Commander's and Oushi Black's, in order to form Kyutamajin. Arsenal *Kyutama **Saiko Kyutama *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Buckle *Kyu The Weapon **Kyu Sword **Kyu Spear **Kyu Claw **Kyu Crossbow **Kyu Axe **Kyu Sickle **Kyu Rapier **Kyu Shot **Kyu Slasher *Ryutsueder *Koguma Skyblue's scarf *Houou Blade & Houou Shield Mecha *Shishi Voyager *Kyutama Gattai Orion Battler **Orion Voyager **Battle Orion Ship *Kojishi Voyager Attacks * : Shishi Red channels the power of all twelve Change Kyutamas and delivers a powerful energy blast at the enemy. *'Super Star Shishi Galaxy' Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 30-37, 39-44 }}